This project was designed to create an innovative health education program on home safety and injury prevention for older adults. The program will be a CD-ROM/Online/Hybrid that will provide instruction and will transfer learners directly to a dedicated web site for up-to-the- minute information on safety and the opportunity to interact with others. It will also connect users with selected Internet sites offering safety-related information and resources. This program has potential for great commercial appeal since it will be sought out by a host of learners who want to see older friends and relatives stay healthy by avoiding injury and infirmity. It will be useful for families, community groups, and members of the health care professions. The effectiveness of the multimedia teaching program will be tested in a multi- wave panel study to assess features such as hardware interface, software design features, learning outcomes, and knowledge acquisition., A repeated measures ANOVA model will constitute the basic analysis of a sample of 120 tri-ethnic subjects from a senior center. A multimedia computer with easy touchscreen control will make this program and the remainder of this projected series an indispensible tool for positively impacting the health of an aging population. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This project will produce a unique CD-ROM/Online/Web Hybrid program on injury prevention that will be purchased by multiple users such as: The elderly, their relatives, friends and family of the elderly, schools, and community groups, health care providers, managed care and insurance providers, students in medical, nursing, and allied health professions, and housing contractors.